Ugly
by Lucy0412
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Yuuki and Kaname, when Yuuki was having a difficult morning. Please review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_Ugly_**

_(One-shot)_

It was just ordinary morning, for everyone except Yuuki. For Yuuki today was one of those days when she hated herself. One of those days that _bad thoughts _would go through her head. The thoughts of _hurting herself_.

Normally Yuuki was a person that would go through her life thinking _'Life is beautiful_'. But she had those days when she hated everything about herself. Her pale skin, her long chestnut colored hair, her long lashes. All she could think at those times that she looked like a ghost - skin that is too pale for a normal human being and her dark hair made it even more noticeable, for the whole world to see. Of course she wasn't a human, but still...

All Yuuki wanted to do was cry her heart out, but she couldn't. Not here, because next to her laid the perfect man, her lover, Kaname Kuran. Kaname has never seen her like this because she always managed to hide it, but today the luck wasn't on her side.

She didn't want Kaname to see her like this, to see her this insecure and depressed. If he would see her without a doubt he would leave her. If he would see her, he would understand that he deserves better. Girl that is not _ugly, _like her. And that scared Yuuki.

She glanced at her lover and felt a stray tear escape her eye. She had to get out of here, because she knew that she was no longer able to hold back the tears and if she would cry here she would surely wake Kaname up.

As she was trying to get out of bed without making even the slightest noise, when she felt another tear escape her eyes. And before she even realized it, all of the tears she was desperately trying to hold back were already steaming down her cheeks. She was already leaving the bed when someone grabbed her hand.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuki?" Kaname asked while grabbing her hand. He woke up when he heard the soft sobbing next to him. At first he didn't want to think that it was Yuuki, but there was no way that he could mistake her for any other person.

"Did I woke you up? I'm sorry you should go back to sleep..." Yuuki said in a soft tone of voice trying to control it, and keep it as calm as she could, just like nothing has happened.

"Yuuki, what happened why are you crying?" Kaname asked again when he didn't hear his answer.

"It's nothing... what made you think that something happened...?"

"Yuuki..." Kaname pulled her to himself. It didn't matter how hard Yuuki tried to hide the fact that her voice was shaking, Kaname could tell. He knew Yuuki all to well to be fooled that easily.

Kaname lifted Yuukis face and saw her tears. He wasn't surprised because he already knew that she was crying, but he was disappointed that she tried to hide it from him.

"Yuuki... please tell me what happened..." Kaname gazed into her big brown eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze and lowered her head, accidentally seeing herself in the mirror. As soon as she saw it she closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to erase the memory from her mind.

"Yuuki,was that what it is?" Kaname asked clearly knowing the answer himself.

"Please open your eyes..." Kaname said and Yuuki started shaking her head desperately.

"Please do it for me..." Kaname asked again, but she just kept shaking her head and Kaname sighed.

He knew that just asking won't get him anywhere so he hugged Yuuki tighter than before and Yuuki automatically opened her eyes.

"You're beautiful Yuuki... Actually you are the most beautiful person that I've ever met..."

Yuuki looked to the mirror and saw two beautiful people that loved each other. He was beautiful, both outside and inside... _Perfect man..._

Yuuki smiled to herself finding another reason why she loved him - _'He was the only man that was able to make her feel beautiful...'_

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot that I thought about while listening to 2NE1 - Ugly on loop. Hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
